Working for a cause
by laurend44li
Summary: When a new maid starts work at the emerald Palace trouble ensues… This is my first story so be nice! Please let me know if there are any mistakes and if you like it so I can post more. Second chapter already on the way! As the story unfolds the characters will act more like themselves, do not fear! I LOVE FEEDBACK!
1. Chapter 1

New story

It was that time of year again springtime, Amelia's favorite time of year. When the snow had melted but had not quite gone, where the harsh cold was tainted with the warmth of the coming summer. Mud froze in the night and molded and shaped with the warming sun rising higher everyday. The way the world changed fascinated her and left her wanting more with each step she took. Amelia smiled as she made her way down the sidewalk letting the wind take her hair blowing it around like a flag expressing freedom from the impossible winter. She approached the front door of the large palace and gave a small knock, almost impossible to hear over it's own largeness. Moments later the door opened and a middle aged man appeared from behind. He was dressed nicely in a suite with his balding hair slicked back to the side.

"You're here for the opening I presume?" He said with a welcoming smile.

"Yes sir" Amelia said confidently.

"Good, right this way" He said ushering her in from the drizzling rain.

"May I take your coat?" He asked, hands hovering over her shoulders.

"Yes, thank you" She said curtly as he peeled the wet garment off her.

Amelia stood in the middle of a large lobby leading into many extensive hallways. She took a moment to absorb the grandness of it all. The soft velvet carpeting and the golden walls, not to mention the humongous chandelier above it all. It was all so lovely, see couldn't keep up with the bright greens and gold's, and purples spread out about the lobby.

"Ah, I see your admiring the architecture" The man said noticing Amelia's gawking.

"Yes, its very lovely" Amelia smiled.

"My names George, the butler" He said with a slight bow.

"Amelia" She stated.

"Well you should get going" George said.

"Where to?" Amelia asked.

"Right down this hall and second door to the left" He said gesturing to the nearest hall.

"Thank you" She said moving towards the hall.

"Good luck!" He called.

She smiled back at him before disappearing into he depths of the palace. Amelia slowly padded down the hallway nervously glancing around at the walls filled with large portraits of deceased rulers looking down at her with judging expressions. She shivered fearfully as she approached the large oak door. She breathed in a sharp breath as she brought her hand up to the smooth wood, lightly knocking before quickly bringing her hand down almost scared to keep it up for to long. She stood there patently wondering if she should just enter herself.

Suddenly a light voice sounded from inside the room "Come in" It said.

Amelia slowly turned the doorknob and bravely stepped in to the room. It looked to be to be an office. There was a small couch on one side of the room, the other held bookshelves filled with what appeared to be encyclopedias. Directly in front of her was a large desk filled with papers and books piled neatly to one side. The other side held the ink and pens. Two large cushy office chairs stood at the front of the desk awaiting visitors. Sitting in a large desk chair across from her was a young woman busily writing on one of the pieces of paper. She looked to be in her early twenties and had blonde curly hair that cascaded down to her lithe shoulders masking her face. She wore a large emerald green dress that transitioned into a lime color as It made its way down her body. She held good posture and had a slim figure. Though this woman was clearly an adult she had a childlike glimmer in her ice blue eyes. The woman could be described as none other than a princess with a small tiara fixed atop her head to silence any doubt about it. In the moment Amelia had completely forgotten about her interview and just stood there, staring in awe at the woman. A long silence filled the room causing to her to look up from her work. The woman cleared her throat and straightened up.

"Take a seat" She said brightly, gesturing towards one of the large chairs.

Amelia nodded and complied.

"Lady Glinda right? Or is it Miss Upland?" Amelia asked timidly as she took her seat.

"Either one's fine" Glinda chuckled lightly from behind her chair.

Still a bit dazed from the work Glinda hadn't really taken time to look at the girl fully but as Elizabeth turned to face her interviewee she was rather shocked to see the girl in front of her. She turned to see a short girl who looked to be only about 13 or 14. She had medium length hair that fell to her shoulders in thick brown waves. She had a small build but seemed to have more muscle than fat. She had a plain black dress and wore a black string around her neck that held a smoothed beach shell that was swirled with a mix of light purple and creamy white. She fiddle nervously with it in her fingers as she gave Elizabeth her own once over.

"Is everything alright?" Amelia asked sensing Glinda's tension.

"Yes, sorry I just wasn't expecting someone so young" Elizabeth said.

"Oh" Amelia said worriedly.

"You needn't fret about that" Glinda smiled.

"Age is but a number" She mused.

"Indeed" Amelia nodded, relaxing a bit.

"Now lets get this done shall we?" Glinda asked settling down into a cushy chair of her own.

"Name?" She asked more seriously.

"Amelia" Amelia said.

"All right, good" Glinda said trailing off into mumblings of her own as she grabbed a pad of paper from her desk and jotted something down.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Thirteen" Amelia replied.

More jotting

"Ok, now what are your qualifications?" Glinda asked.

"I have done copious amounts of housework for as long as I can remember. I've never had any real jobs but I do most of the work around the orphanage being the oldest."

"Oh" Glinda blinked. It took a minuet for Elizabeth to process that she was an orphan. After working with many orphan children she knew just how hard it was and felt a pang of remorse in her stomach.

"I also attend to all the younger girls" She added quickly looking down, leaving the two in silence.

In the silence Amelia watched as Glinda's face transformed from a light resting expression to a morosely one in seconds. She sighed inwardly, not letting her feelings show. The last thing she wanted was pity.

"V-very good" Glinda managed, looking down in an attempt to collect herself.

"Any medical abnormalities I should be concerned about?" Glinda asked.

" No ma'am" Amelia replied.

"Very well" Glinda said looking down to write a few things in her notebook.

"You are well qualified and I would give the job to you now, but that wouldn't be fair to any of the other applicants. I will get back to you as soon as possible with the results, thank you" Glinda smiled.

"Your quite welcome" Amelia said rising form her seat.

" Have a good day" Glinda said.

"You to" Amelia said looking down as she quickly scurried over to the door and exited quickly.

On her way out Amelia walked by a strikingly handsome man who winked in her direction and smoothly slipped into Glinda's office. She tired to hide her smile as her cheeks turned the darkest shade of crimson from the acknowledgement of such a handsome fellow. She showed herself out, cautiously retracing her steps in order to find her way back. She left the palace feeling anxious and worried wondering if her being an orphan had ruined her chances of getting a much needed job. She sighed and walked out into the rain.

 **INSIDE THE PALCE**

"Who was that?" Fiyero asked taking a seat across from Elizabeth's desk.

" A client I'm interested in for a maid" Glinda said.

"I see" Fiyero said.

He carefully slide some of her office supplies to the side and sat himself atop her desk

"Now, how is my lovely wife doing this fine afternoon?" He asked smiling over at Glinda.

"Oh just fine" She sighed.

" You don't seem fine" Fiyero said skeptically noticing her sullen expression.

" What's bothering you?"

"Its just, the girl I was interviewing was an orphan and it really hit me and she really needs the job; she's the oldest and takes care of all the other girls in her orphanage. I want to give her the job but it wouldn't be fair to others that might need this job. I guess her situation is making me sad and its stressing me out" Glinda said.

" I think you should give her the job" Fiyero said.

"From what you said I think she deserves the job more than anyone, plus there are plenty of opportunities out there for other people."

"I suppose your right" Glinda said. She paused for a moment.

"It's settled than, I'll write the orphanage in the morning" She smiled.

" There's that smile" Fiyero said happy that Glinda's mood was improving.

"Oh you" She giggled.

"Oh me" He smirked leaning across the desk to kiss his wife.

"Now I believe there was word that dinner was ready?" Fiyero said offering his hand to Glinda to take.

" Yes indeed, I'm starved" Glinda replied taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dining room.

 _ **TWO DAYS LATER**_

In the orphanage, in the main room Amelia sat cross-legged in the middle of the carpet across from 17-month year old named Gwen. The room was large with big windows to match adorned with thick drapes to keep the peeking eyes of passers by out. Toys were scattered about the floor and girls of all ages ran around the room using there two hours of free time to what ever they desired. One group sat in the corner nearest to the door playing dolls, laughing with glee as they imagined there own personal realities. Another group stood in the far corner away from most others silently whispering and gossiping about the others in a failed attempt to be mature. They were at the age where toys were thing of the past but were just a touch to young to be helping any of the other adults. The rest of the children in between these ages gallivanted about the room releasing their usual morning energy. Amelia was currently trying to teach Gwen the simple joys of games made for the minds of infants. She smiled adoringly at the baby as she giggled in delight mystified by the simple but quick movement of her hands moving about around her face and back to her eyes. The baby calmed for a minuet and vocalized a soft cooing as she clumsily leaned forward and latched on to Amelia's skirt, she looked up at her with large round piercing blue eyes. Amelia knew she'd grow up to be a beautiful young lady one day. The bliss between the two was interrupted by sharp staccato footsteps echoing though the room as Mrs. Samson entered the room. She was a uptight woman with a slim face and eyes that always seemed to be judging someone.

"Ms. Amelia" She said sharply as she approached the girl.

" Yes Madame?" she asked politely as she reluctantly tore her eyes away from Gwen.

" A letter arrived for you. From the Palace" She said tightly.

Immediately Amelia knew what this was about and was eager to read the letter as soon as possible. She swallowed her excitement and looked up at the older woman who had her hand extended to hand her the letter.

"Thank you" Amelia said.

Mrs. Samson just handed her the letter and left with a huff giving stern looks to girls she disapproved of. After she left Amelia started down at the letter and admired the regal script and the gold decorations that covered the envelope marking it an official document of the Palace. She looked at the letter and than back to Gwen. She picked up the infant and carried her the older group of girls gossiping in the corner.

"Sarah" She said as she approached the eldest girl in the group. Upon hearing her name she turned and looked back at Amelia with a disgusted expression, rather irritated to have her free time interrupted.

"Yes" She spat.

Amelia blinked, shaking off the ill-mannered response," Would you mind watching Gwen while I take care of some business?"

Sarah looked back her cronies who wore similar expressions to her. They talked silently for a moment, mostly with their eyes and than turned back to Amelia.

"Sure" She sighed.

"Thank you" Amelia said gratefully as she handed off Gwen to Sarah.

" Yeah whatever" Sarah mumbled, scowling down at the baby.

" _How could someone be so cross, especially towards such a beautiful little baby?"_ Amelia thought as she exited the room and made her way down the main hallway to the bedrooms. She followed the trail of dimly lit light fixtures until she found her way to the end of the hallway. She turned right to the smallest bedroom, which was her own. Most girls didn't have their own rooms but since she was the first one here she had been alone for a while and it had stayed that way. Plus Mrs. Samson insists the eldest needed her space, and she was grateful for that. She entered the room taking in the familiar scenery however little it was. The room had only enough space to fit a small twin bed and desk for schoolwork, it was neat as usual and not a thing was out of place. She smiled contently at her little room, it was perhaps the only thing she had that felt like home in the cold dark building where she had spent her childhood. She shut the door and made her way over the desk, her fingers wrapped firmly around the letter. She sat down and pulled the letter opener from the top drawer. Though she never had gotten a letter before she thought it would be important to have the tool in hopes she would one day get one. Today was that day. She sliced off the top flap and looked inside to see parchment folded neatly inside the envelope with more gold decorations acting as a border around it. She carefully removed it from its package`e and unfolded it, smoothing out the paper with her hands. She too a deep breath and began to read.

 _Dear Amelia,_

 _We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted as our newest maid and will hopefully be joining us by the end of this week to start work. Your board will be previously paid for. Congratulations and we are looking forward to you joining our staff._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Glinda Upland_

 _The Wizard's press secretary._

Amelia couldn't even believe what she was reading, she had been accepted, she had gotten a job. She felt a smile slowly break apart her lips as glee bubbled up inside her. She hurriedly tucked the letter back into its envelope and placed it on the desk. She rose from her seat and rushed down the hall to Mrs. Samson's office. She stopped in front of the door catching her breath. She knocked quickly and drew back, patiently awaiting a response.

"Enter" Came Mrs. Samson's sharp voice.

"Hello" Amelia said meekly as she entered the room and approached Mrs. Samson.

"What is it dearie? I've got things to do" Mrs. Samson said.

"Oh, well you see a few days ago I interviewed for a maid position at the palace. Today I got a letter saying I had gotten the job and I will be gone by the end of this week" Amelia stated.

At the statement Mrs. Samson's cold eyes turned frozen.

" I cannot believe you! I did not permit this. I would have expected this behavior form any of the other girls but this coming from you is defiantly a surprise. What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Mrs. Samson said angrily.

Amelia's hopeful smile disappeared. "I-I'm sorry I know should have asked you first but if I did I was afraid you wouldn't have let me go. I'm getting to the age now where I need to start earning a living." She defended timidly.

"It was a sneaky thing to do, I'm sorry"

Mrs. Samson calmed a bit and looked Amelia in the eyes. " Though, I am still very upset and rather ashamed in you, you do also have a point. You do need to start earning some money. Do they have board?" She reasoned.

"Yes, free of charge. I will live and work there. But I know there are plenty of girls around here fit to help. But if you need someone maybe we can work it out and I can visit for a few hours a week." Amelia offered.

"That may just work" Mrs. Samson agreed.

The older woman's tight face loosened into a slight smile, " I will allow it. Congratulations and I whish you the best of luck on your knew position. She said resting a wrinkled hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"Thank you so much I promise you wont regret it" Amelia said.

"I'm sure I wont" Mrs. Samson said leading her towards the door.

Amelia felt the older woman's hand lightly push her back as she was ushered out the door. She turned to speak once more but the door shut behind her.

"That was odd" she mumbled as she headed to her room to pack her things.

 _ **IN EXACTY THREE DAYS TIME AT THE EMERALD PALACE**_

"Hurry hurry! She'll be here any moment!" Glinda fussed as she instructed a group of servants to put the dishes that had previously placed in the third new spot that day.

"Calm down hon" Fiyero chuckled taking his wife's hands.

"Everything will be fine" He assured her.

"She's not the queen"

"Yes but I want her to be happy" Glinda said.

"I don't think it will take that much" Fiyero said looking around that the extravagant lunch table she had out together.

Glinda sighed, "I suppose your right"

"Of course I am" Fiyero smirked.

The tinkle of a doorbell sounded.

"She's here!" Glinda exclaimed.

Glinda rushed to the door and quickly smoothed down her skirt before opening the door. She pulled open the door to reveal Amelia clad in the same clothes she had left with, a large truck sat by her side and a weak smile adorned her face.

"Hello" Amelia said meekly.

"Welcome!" Glinda cried pulling the girl in and shutting the door behind them. She proceeded to wrap Amelia in a tight hug. Amelia tensed up at Glinda's sudden affection and was released as Glinda noticed her tension.

"Sorry" Glinda said sheepishly.

"It's fine" Amelia chuckled nervously.

"What about my trunk?" Amelia asked staring at the door that she had been waiting behind a few er moments ago.

"Oh we'll get that later" Glinda chuckled ushering her into the ever-familiar lobby.

Amelia smiled as she noticed George standing at the edge of the room. He returned her smile giving her a light nod.

"Would you show her to her room?" Glinda asked George sweetly.

"Certainly" George smiled extending his hand to Amelia. She hesitantly took his offer.

" I knew they'd pick you" George whispered throwing Amelia a playful wink.

Amelia giggled in response.

Amelia spent the next few minuets gazing at the architecture of the palace as George led her up the stairs.

"Here we are" George said leading her in front of a large oak door.

Amelia placed a trembling hand onto the golden knob and pushed opened the door. Behind it was a large bedroom filled with the most elegant furniture imaginable. A desk sat in the corner with fresh ink and paper awaiting use. A four-poster queen sized bed stood against the wall across from her, adorned with large pillows and the softest looking blankets she had ever seen in her life.

As she gazed at the room she asked, "This is mine?" 

"Yes" George smiled.

"Welcome to the Emerald palace"


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba awoke in a cold sweat breathing heavily. She sat up quickly and groped around in the dark for her broom. A twinge of relive hit her as she felt her fingers close around the wooden handle. The feeling was short-lived; she soon felt the heavy anxious feeling wash over her again. She stood and let the feeling take over in an attempt to analyze the source of the unease. She soon realized that this was no normal anxiety, magic took part in it too; swirling and bubbling around under her skin. There was a strong force of magic connecting her and something else. She had to find it. She mounted her broom and took off, as she flew more towards the north the feeling grew stronger.

 _What could possibly be up north?_ She thought to herself.

Than one thing struck her mind.

 _Glinda_

She surely couldn't have gained enough sorcery ability to be at her level yet. The only other person there was Morrible and Elphaba still wasn't sure how her magic worked, only seeing her tamper with the weather a few times. She decided to head to the Emerald palace to investigate. As she got closer to the place she felt the feeling growing stronger and stronger and she knew she was going to the right place. When she reached the palace the feeling was so strong that she could barley stay on the broom from shaking. The first place she thought to look was Glinda's room, so she slowly circled the large building until she reached the large balcony leading into Glinda's room. She stopped in front of the door and quietly dismounted her broom, creeping over to the window in order not to be detected.

She peered the large window in to see a solemn looking Glinda sitting at her vanity brushing her bouncy gold curls. Elphaba smiled sadly seeing her friend in such emotional discomfort. She only whished she could visit, even for a minute. Glinda turned towards the window and Elphaba ducked out of sight. Elphaba moved to the side and watched from the opposite window as a tear fell down Glinda's porcelain face as she stared out the window. Elphaba's heart nearly shattered at the sight. It seemed that fate enjoyed toying with her emotions, for than Fiyero entered the room from and walked hesitantly towards Glinda. She watched for a moment as they spoke, of course Elphaba couldn't make out what they were saying but that it ended in a hug between Fiyero and Glinda and than of course, a kiss. Elphaba sighed and felt a pang of jealousy boiling within her, mixing with intense energy she felt. Tears stung at her eyes as the hope of her ever having Fiyero as her own was shattered. She quickly swallowed her feelings and discarded them in the large vile deep within her, the one she had been filling up for the past 23 years. She than remembered the task at hand and focused on the energy. She soon concluded that the magic was defiantly coming from the place, but not from Glinda. She took one last look before finding her broom and flying back out around the palace, concealing herself in the shadows.

As she passed a lighted window a strong jolt of energy shot through her, causing her to loose her balance and fall a few feet before regaining her control on the broom before she fell any closer to her death. Flew up to the window slowly and hovered by the opening in order to see inside. Inside she saw a neatly set bedroom with a young girl sitting on the bed. She had an open suitcase in front over and appeared to be unpacking it. The more she stared the more energy Elphaba felt, but she soon realized that it was not the girl that was giving off the energy. It was her necklace. The girl twisted the stone nervously around in her fingers, the energy coming form the stone was so intense Elphaba nearly fell down again. Elphaba knew she needed the stone if she was ever going to decode the Grimere. The magic within the stone was greater than anything she had ever felt, and she was connected to it. She needed the girl. She had to train her. She knew she'd be making frequent visits very soon. And with that she left, thoughts swirling in her mind about what she had just seen. But than she smiled ever so slightly, conveying the tiniest glimmer of hope she kept within, for she knew this was the beginning of what could be the greatest battle in all Oz; and she was along for the ride.


	3. Chapter 3: the incident

Chapter 3: The incident

It had been a few days since Amelia's arrival and she had been settling in nicely. She soon adjusted to the long hours of work and those short of sleep. It was currently her lunch hour and it was high time for her to take a walk outside, for spring had been calling her. She stepped outside and felt the warmth of the sun wash over her. She surveyed the busy streets around her, people bustling hurriedly about the sidewalk rushing to get to their destinations. Mothers hurried to get children to schools as burly men came from the other side carrying heavy boxes and crates heading towards the peer to be shipped. It seemed as if everyone had something to do here. Amelia took in the immenseness of it all. She had lived in the city her entire life and had never been able to actually go out and see the city, she felt empowered to finally have the freedom to roam where she pleased. She observed the lively streets in astonished wonderment, how could so many people have some place to be at the same time? She took a precarious step forward, hovering her foot over the sidewalk for a moment daring to step into the foreign world in front of her. She finally made the decision to step out from the palace grounds and make her way into the city.

ELPHABA

Elphaba swatted lose strands of hair from her face as she flew faster towards the north. The energy was back, and she knew where it was. The afternoon sun shone brightly in the sky and beat down upon the open fields turning them a lovely golden color. The air was warm and it was finally nice enough to be out for an afternoon. Though, Elphaba wouldn't notice she was to focused on the energy and where it lead her. As she arrived on the road that ran into the city, she stopped for a moment and rested above the city gates. She scanned the terrain, making sure there were no guards near. After confirming it was safe enough to enter she made her way into the city from above. She carefully maneuvered her broom around the perimeter and in the direction of the energy. Slowly, she made her way to the center of the city where the palace was and spotted Amelia just across the street from it. She lowered herself onto a nearby window ledge and inched along until she was just above her.

"Perfect" She whispered.

She began to conjure her energy and watched as it crackled to life from her fingertips. The more energy she created, the weaker she felt. She continued to fight, willing herself to stay conscious long enough to get the energy from her necklace. Her eyelids grew heavy and her breath short as she desperately attempted to stay awake until the world went blurry and she saw the ground rushing towards her.

JUST BELOW ELPHABA

On her walk Amelia stopped to admire one of the larger buildings on the block, marveling at the beautiful architecture, she had never seen such buildings in her life. She reached out to touch the smooth stone and ran her fingers through the cracks that had formed from age. As she stared up at the assembly she began to feel a strange feeling deep inside her. A tingling feeling she could not quite describe. She thought she might have been in the sun for too long and decided to sit down to rest. As the feeling grew stronger she began to feel sick and lightheaded. As she backed up to sit down she stumbled over her feet and fell to the ground, clawing at the grass with her hands. Around her trees and building jumbled back in forth in her vision, everything was blurry. Before she could even comprehend what was happening sharp pains struck the corners of her eyes and everything turned to darkness.

THE VERY NEXT DAY

Amelia awoke the next morning with a pounding in her head. She looked up to see the ceiling of the hospital wing above her. She sighed and rolled to her side only to be greeted by shooting pains throughout her body. She winced through the pain and attempted to sit up only this time a wave of nausea coursed through her, forcing her back onto the bed before she became sick. She had no reselection of the previous day, only one minute she was enjoy the scenery and the next she was on the ground.

IN THE HALLWAY

Glinda walked briskly down the hall, attempting to avoid Madame Morrible who was quickly gaining on her. As she reached the end of the hallway she sighed in defeat, knowing there was nowhere to turn.

"Glinda" Madame Morrible said sharply.

"Yes" Glinda smiled as she hesitantly turned to face the older woman, there was more irritability in her voice than would have liked to show.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Glinda asked attempting to get around the larger woman.

"With the girl!" Madame Morrible said haughtily.

"Oh, honestly I don't really know. I just went outside to get some fresh air and I saw her lying there on the ground unconscious"

"Now if you'll excuse me I really must-"

"Did it ever occur to you that this could be a result of some higher power?" Madame Morrible interjected raising an eyebrow. With one hand she grasped Glinda's boney arm, with the other she gestured toward the west. Pressing dangerously close to her.

"No I just assumed it might have been heat stroke" Glinda replied, flustered. She knew she was only trying to get her to reveal information about Elphaba, but Glinda told nothing but the truth.

"Of course you did" Madame Morrible grimaced with knowingness unseen by Glinda.

"The girl shall sleep in the stables" Madame Morrible announced abruptly.

"What! Madame I don't think...why? I mean honestly there is no reason to-

Madame Morrible held up her finger to silence the blonde witch, "after she recovers of course"

"Yes but it's barely spring! Sure the days are warm but the nights will be-"

"She'll manage" Madame Morrible said cutting her off once more.

"But-" Glinda tried.

"No further questions, she will sleep in the stables and there she shall stay. Now If you'll excuse me I have some work to do and I'm sure you do to" Madame Morrible said ushering Glinda in the direction of her office.

"Madame I-" Glinda turned once more to protest but found that her superior was nowhere to be seen.

Frustrated, Glinda sulked down the hall and into her office, shutting the door rather loudly behind her. She promptly sat down at her desk and placed her head in her hands, sighing. She didn't notice a concerned looking Fiyero, who was already standing in the far corner of the room. Noticing her frustration Fiyero quietly approached her, gently placing his hand on her back.

"OH MY OZ WHAT?" She cried angrily. She turned to see a rather frightened Fiyero and quickly calmed herself down.

"Sorry" She smiled apologetically.

"I thought you were someone else"

"No worries" Fiyero chuckled as she took a seat on the corner of her desk.

"Now, what's got you all upset?"

" It's just, I've been really stressed out lately. This new job's no picnic plus all the lying and Madame Morrible putting all this pressure one me… and sometimes..I..I" She began to choke up, the last few weeks stresses catching up to her. Tears brimmed at her eyes.

"Of course Madame Morrible would think it would be my fault" She managed, throwing her hands in the air with exasperation.

" What would be your fault?" Fiyero asked.

" With the girl" She said.

"What girl?"

"You didn't know?"

"What do I not know?"

Glinda sighed in annoyance, "You know the maid I hired a few days ago?"

"The young one?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes" Glinda replied.

"What about her?" Fiyero asked.

"Well, yesterday when I went out for a walk I saw her lying on the ground unconscious" Glinda said.

"Oh my god is she ok?" Fiyero asked worriedly.

"Yes she's fine. But, Madame Morrible thinks I had something to do with it and is really on my case about it. And I think she also believes it has something to do with Elphie, which doesn't make any sense because she's smart enough not to go anywhere near here and I don't know what to do. She keeps asking me all these questions about Elphie and the girl and it's hard because I really miss her!" Glinda said wiping the tears quickly forming in her eyes.

Fiyero didn't know quite what to do, he had never seen her so distraught before, which says a lot considering it was Glinda.

"What exactly are you trying to say here?" Fiyero asked, gesturing at Glinda's distraught state.

"Well" Glinda sniffed.

"It's just that ever since Amelia started working for me Madame Morrible had been unusually close to me and it's getting out of hand. Something's up and I don't know what." Glinda stated firmly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Fiyero asked creating small circles with his hand on her lower back.

"Yes actually. It seems Madame Morrible does not want me around the girl, so would you just keep an eye on her for me?" Glinda asked, regaining her composure.

"Of course darling" Fiyero smiled.

"Good, now let's go out for a bit and take your mind off things."

Wait...um Fiyero…before we go there's one more thing I have to tell you" Glinda said as she crossed over to lock the door. She grabbed Fiyero's hand and sat on the bed, pulling him onto it next to her.

"So I've been reading the grimmere and discovered a prophecy that told of young girl who would come to the city holding great power and save the world of its perils. As you know there is a sort of a war going on with our government and the Animals, I don't know what it is but I believe this is more than just politics and myth. I think that Amelia is the girl, and yesterday's accident had to do with the prophecy. I've been suspecting something was amiss ever since she came here. You see the moment she walked in I sensed a magical presence, whether she is aware of this or not is to be determined. Anyway I know this is a little hard to understand but I'm sure you will get it in time."

The only way to describe Fiyero's expression was utter confusion.

"O-ok I see, Wow… um that's very interesting" Fiyero stuttered.

Glinda was not amused.

"Ahem ok, you know what? Let's go to a private dinner and you can explain this to me there ok?" He suggested.

"I'd like that very much" Glinda smiled.

"Good now let's get moving" Fiyero said as he led her out of the office.

TO BE CONTINUED (much sooner than before!)


End file.
